


Pink Icing

by FrozenHearts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Baking, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Clary's Birthday, Clizzy - Freeform, Cupcakes, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Isabelle is bad at cooking, Jocelyn and Luke are married, Kind of a friendship fic, Mentioned Jace Lightwood, Mentioned Simon Lewis, Motherly!Jocelyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jocelyn comes home to find Isabelle trying to bake cupcakes for Clary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Icing

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr prompt for Clizzy, which I was so excited to write!
> 
> Hope you like it (I've never written Jocelyn before, I hope I did her justice!)

The first thing Jocelyn noticed upon coming home was teh thick clouds of black smoke drifting from room to room. She knew Clary was out with Jace and Simon, having an early birthday celebration of sorts.

Really, Jocelyn knew it was just going to be a contest to see who could impress her the most, but boys will be boys, and Jocelyn knew they meant well. 

Wafting the smoke away from her face, Jocelyn pinched her nose and charged through the house. Her eyes stung, tears leaking freely as she tried to find her way to the kitchen; her steps were accompanied by coughs, “Luke! Luke, are you home?” She was answered with a girl’s crying voice, followed by her husband’s familiar tone of encouragement.

“Isabelle, it’s okay-” Luke was saying as Jocelyn rounded the corner, only to be cut off by a loud protest.

“I’m not good at this! I messed up th-the recipe and n-now I don’t have anything to g-give her!”

Jocelyn came to a stop in the doorway, just in time to see a frustrated Isabelle Lightwood toss a baking pan on the table with a huff, the pan hitting the counter with a loud clatter. Her blue dress was covered in flour and  sticky pink icing was smeared on her arms and face. Luke was now trying to clear up the smoke as she cleared her throat, “Having fun?”

Luke went over and kissed her cheek, “Hey, Jocelyn.” Looking past her husband’s shoulder, Jocelyn saw Isabelle glare daggers at the baking pan, as if she expected the food to incinerate right there. Her lipsticked mouth was in a pout as she rested her chin in her hands.

“Izzy?” Jocelyn asked tentatively, “How are you?”

“At cooking? Terrible,” Isabelle frowned. 

“We can go over the recipe one more time,” Luke suggested hopefully, but from the looks of it, Isabelle was done. Pursing her lips, Jocelyn sat herself next to the other girl, pushing black strands of hair away from her face. Tears streaked down her face, smudging her makeup.

“I wanted to make Clary something for her birthday,” Isabelle’s voice was soft, defeated, “but I can’t do it right at all.”

Jocelyn looked at the muffin tin sitting in front of them. Sure enough, most of them were charred, and two of them looked runny with uncooked egg. Exchanging a look with Luke, Jocelyn beckoned him over, saying, “They don’t look that bad.”

Isabelle looked at her incredulously, “They’re _bad_ , Miss Fray.” Luke looked like he was trying not to laugh as Jocelyn dug one of the supposed muffins up, scraping the edges with her nails. it came away crumbled in palm, the top of the muffin almost dissipating into blackened dust. Ew.

Being the mother she was, however, it was obvious Isabelle needed encouragement. Forming a ball with whatever was left, Jocelyn gave her a defiant smirk before shoving the thing in her mouth.

She immediately regretted her decision, as it tasted like sawdust and wood chips on her tongue. Luke was trying to stifle his laughter as Jocelyn gave Isabelle a strained smile, “That’s... _good_! Really, it... is-”

Isabelle’s deadpan look made Jocelyn give up, grabbing a napkin to spit out the concoction, “Okay, so this batch was bad, but like Luke said, you can try again.”

“That _was_ me trying again.”

Jocelyn raised an eyebrow at Isabelle and Luke, “Well, three times the charm, right?”

Luke outright guffawed as Isabelle bit her lip, drumming her nails on the table. Now Jocelyn was worried, her mind drifting back to the large cloud of smoke that greeted her earlier. Rubbing the back of her neck, Jocelyn asked, “Isabelle?” 

Isabelle’s face was the picture of innocence, “Yes Miss Fray?”

“What batch is this?”

Luke excused himself as Isabelle quietly said with eyes averting Jocelyn’s gaze, “Ten.”

Wow. That was definitely not what she was expecting. Jocelyn stole a quick glance at the clock. It was now three in the afternoon. Clary said Simon and Jace were taking her to an art store, and Jocelyn knew that that would take hours, so give or take an hour (and if they didn’t mess up), Jocelyn figured if Isabelle started now-

“I know you think I can try again,” Isabelle cut through her thought with dejection, “but it’s not use. I can’t cook and Clary is going to be disappointed, and I’m going to be a bad girlfriend because it’s her _birthday_ , but I didn’t get her _anything_ -”

The tray now ignored, Jocelyn turned on Isabelle, “Hey! What’s with that kind of thinking?” Isabelle shrugged, her mouth quirking as she finally met Jocelyn’s gaze with big brown eyes. Jocelyn sighed, “Izzy, I’ve known you now for a good two years, and I know that Clary is very important to you.”

“I know, but I just-”

Jocelyn raised a hand, “And I know that you tried your best. You can’t really cook? Who cares? I know that Clary loves you, and she’d be _so_ happy to know that you tried.”

The beginnings of a smile tugged at Isabelle’s lips as she nodded, “Yeah, okay.” She looked at her phone, shoulders slumping as she added, “but Clary is going to be home soon, and I don’t have anything for her-”

“Well, we should get started then!” Jocelyn said cheerfully, making Isabelle giggle at her broad smile, “What were you trying to make, muffins?”

“Cupcakes.”

Jocelyn gave a face. That explained the pink icing then. Grabbing the pan, she tossed the remnants of the cupcakes in the garbage, “Well we’ve got once more chance until Clary gets home. Let’s get started.”

“Are you sure?” Isabelle asked, “I mean, what if I give her food poisoning by accident? What if she gets sick because I under-cooked them? What if she doesn’t like pink icing? What i-”

“Isabelle.”

“-on’t want her to be upset on her birthday! But I can’t give her art supplies again for the third year in a row and-”

Isabelle was now pacing, tugging at the ends of her hair with worry. If she kept going, she’d be bald by the time she was twenty. Just as Isabelle was starting a new rant, Jocelyn snapped her fingers, catching her attention.

“Izzy,” Jocelyn said, “it’s going to be fine. Clary is not going to break up with you just because the icing on the cupcake is pink.” 

Isabelle blushed, her face tinged red, “Right, sorry.”

Nodding, Jocelyn got up and retrieved the cookbook from where Isabelle probably left it; next to the oven. Batter was splattered across the page, signaling that Isabelle was not exactly the most careful when it came to cooking. Jocelyn nodded, cleaning the page off as best she could.

“At least you’re enthusiastic,” Jocelyn joked, Isabelle grinning broadly as she leaned forward to read off the ingredients, “but if we want this to be perfect for Clary, let’s get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I like the idea of Jocelyn kind of being everyone's mom, and I'm pretty sure she would love to have Izzy as a daughter-in-law, should Clary and Isabelle have gotten together and married.
> 
> If you would like to request anything, leave me a message at my tumblr, I go by coloringpencils on there.


End file.
